Audio signals can allow a listener to perceive a spatial sense in the sound field. However, many non-ideally configured stereo rendering systems employ moderately to severely unmatched drivers, which are mismatched by frequency response, output power, directionality, or any combination thereof. One such common example system could be a mobile phone or tablet capable of stereo audio playback, but employing only one “broad-band” micro-loudspeaker orthogonally firing in relation to a band-limited earpiece driver with low frequency attenuation below 1000 Hz. The spatial sense in the sound field may be lost or distorted when an audio signal is reproduced using unmatched drivers.